Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pumping apparatus for injecting predetermined quantities of liquid into a fluid stream. The apparatus is adapted to be interposed in a conduit and powered by the fluid flowing through the conduit for injecting an additive into the fluid flowing through the conduit.